Pitch Black Spring
by Liana D. S
Summary: Setangkai bunga sewarna arang tumbuh di luar jendela istana para dewa Olympus. Demeter curiga bunga itu tumbuh karena ketidaksengajaannya.


Setangkai bunga sewarna arang tumbuh di luar jendela istana para dewa Olympus.

Meski kehadirannya begitu mencolok, baru malam itu Demeter, sang dewi kesuburan, menyadari keberadaan si bunga unik. Ia petik bunga tersebut dan meletakkannya dalam vas penghias kamar, sempat heran mengapa si bunga misterius mekar lagi di musim semi yang biasa macam sekarang. Setelah merenung agak lama, barulah ia memahami apa yang membuat bunga itu mampu hidup di antara sekian banyak lili bermahkota cerah; bunga yang sama pernah tumbuh pada satu pesisir kenangan dalam benak Demeter, beberapa tahun lalu.

Waktu itu, selepas Perang Titanomachia, wilayah kekuasaan untuk tiga pangeran Olympus—Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades—baru saja dibagi. Sebagai raja baru lautan, Poseidon memiliki istana lain jauh di bawah permukaan air. Karena itu, ia harus turun dari istana utama di Gunung Olympus dan berpisah dengan saudara-saudaranya yang tinggal. Demeter menangis tersedu, merasa berat kehilangan Poseidon biarpun sementara...

...sebab di matanya, Poseidon berstatus lebih dari sekadar adik laki-laki.

Selepas upacara pelantikan yang resmi, mau tak mau Demeter kembali mengawasi kebun dan ladang di Bumi sesuai tugasnya, tetapi seorang _nymph_ pelayannya memberitahu bahwa kereta Poseidon masih belum berangkat. Dengan seikat bunga di tangan dan wajah cerah, Demeter meminta dibawa ke tempat Poseidon, yang ternyata masih berduaan dengan Hestia disaksikan ombak dan pasir pantai. Demeter tidak heran. Hestia adalah kakak tertua yang amat disayang adik-adiknya; Poseidon pasti sulit juga berpisah dengannya.

Sayang, Hestia di mata Poseidon rupanya sama seperti Poseidon di mata Demeter.

Seikat bunga yang Demeter bawa untuk hadiah perpisahan kecil Poseidon jatuh ke atas pasir pantai ketika Poseidon dan Hestia bertukar kecupan, singkat tapi begitu sarat rasa. Demeter tidak menunaikan niatnya menghampiri Poseidon dan memerintahkan para _nymph_ pendampingnya untuk kembali ke ladang gandum. Tidak sedikit pun Demeter menoleh ke belakang, tidak juga ia melambatkan langkah karena ada air mata yang mesti ia tutupi dari para _nymph_.

Lili-lili di atas pasir layu sangat cepat—dan setangkai bunga hitam tumbuh menggantikannya.

Bunga itu adalah lambang kepedihan Demeter.

Seakan mampu merasakan gejolak perasaan ibunya, bayi Demeter yang semula tertidur pulas dalam buaian terbangun dan mulai menangis. Bangkit dengan lembut supaya tidak mengusutkan _chiton_ nya, sang dewi lalu berjalan menuju buaian dan menimang bayi mungilnya yang cantik.

"Ssh... ssh... Sayang, Ibu di sini."

Senyum tulus dan tepukan-tepukan halus dari Demeter berangsur menenangkan si bayi. Mata beningnya mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa dosa, berkilau indah menerangi segala sudut jiwa ibunya. Sejenak Demeter lupa sedang berduka; dibelainya pipi sang putri penuh kasih, menenggelamkan diri dalam hangatnya ikatan ibu dan anak. Genggaman mungil si bayi bergerak-gerak mengiringi ocehan yang tak Demeter mengerti penuh, tetapi ketika Demeter iseng menggelitiki perut anaknya, si bayi tertawa.

Tawa itu terang-benderang, menyeret Demeter pada satu memori di mana senyum yang sama cerah bersemayam. Bunga hitam dalam vas semakin pekat warnanya—dan Demeter mengecup puncak hidung sang putri untuk menyamarkan genangan pada kelopak matanya.

Tak tersangkalkan lagi, tawa polos putri Demeter tetap terperciki setitik-dua titik cahaya dari ayahnya.

 _Zeus._

Ah, betapa kejam. Ketika Demeter sedang belajar membenci Zeus, sang raja langit malah menanamkan sepotong sosoknya pada gadis cilik kesayangan Demeter, meruntuhkan tiap bagian benteng dendam yang sudah susah-payah dibangun. Terputar lagi rekaman kisah cinta rumit yang melibatkan saudara-saudara Demeter, mulai dari dirinya yang mencintai Poseidon, Poseidon yang mencintai Hestia, Hera yang mencintai Zeus, dan Zeus yang mencintai Hera di depan tapi merengkuh wanita-wanita lain di belakang.

Demeter termasuk dalam 'wanita-wanita lain' itu.

Tak terlintas sebelumnya dalam benak Demeter untuk mencari pengganti Poseidon, sekalipun pasca kepindahan sang dewa perairan ke istana barunya, Demeter dikejar-kejar oleh adiknya yang lain, Zeus. Mengetahui bahwa Zeus telah beristri, sebisa mungkin Demeter menghindar dan berpaling, mengabaikan segala upaya Zeus yang sesungguhnya berhasil mengusik satu sisi hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Bohong kalau dibilang Demeter tidak pernah mengacuhkan Zeus. Sejak pertama diselamatkan Zeus dari keganasan ayah mereka, Demeter jatuh walau tidak terlalu keras, setidaknya kalah keras dari jatuhnya Hera, adik perempuannya. Pernikahan Zeus dan Hera pun meninggalkan kesan terdalam... Ada gejolak asa yang menyala dalam tatapan mereka ketika sama-sama menduduki tahta tertinggi Olympus dan Demeter turut senang karena itu. Memang kesetiaan Hera tidak terlalu cocok dengan jiwa petualang Zeus, tetapi justru konfliklah yang menyulut api asmara antara mereka setelah disudahi. Demeter memahami hal ini karena ia sering dijadikan tempat Hera menumpahkan keluh-kesah, lebih kerap dibanding Hestia.

Bayangkan bagaimana terguncangnya Hera ketika mengetahui kakaknya berkhianat.

Keangkuhan dan ambisi Zeus tak berbatas bagai langit yang ia kuasai. Apa yang ia inginkan, ia dapatkan. Prinsip itu diterapkannya pada 'penaklukan' Hera—dan ia ulang lagi pada kasus Demeter. Malam seakan abadi ketika ia menyibak lapis demi lapis pertahanan Demeter dan menggenggam jiwa Demeter sedemikian erat hingga terasa sakit. Sang dewi terisak, memohon-mohon agar Zeus berhenti, tetapi harga diri Zeus terlanjur dilukai oleh penolakan demi penolakan Demeter.

 _Hera. Hera. Maafkan aku..._

Kebekuan dini hari leleh oleh panasnya hasrat. Mata bertemu mata, bibir bertemu bibir, kulit bertemu kulit. Samar Demeter rasai tangis mengaliri pipi. Takut, kesakitan, rasa bersalah menyesaki dadanya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ada sepersekian bagian dirinya yang merasa nyaman berada dalam kurungan tubuh Zeus. Mengapa merindukan Poseidon jika Zeus ada? Mengapa memikirkan Hera jika detik ini, Zeus hanya menghendaki dirinya? Toh biar sedikit, ada cinta dalam gerakan-gerakan kuat Zeus yang kental akan amarah.

 _"Jika kau tak mampu melupakan Poseidon, Demeter, akulah yang akan menyingkirkannya dari sejarahmu... dan menukarnya dengan sejarahku sendiri."_

Sekilas, bisikan Zeus yang menutup malam mereka terdengar posesif, anehnya Demeter menemukan makna lain. Dalam suara Zeus itu, termuat perintah untuk berhenti terpuruk sekaligus janji (entah kosong entah tidak) untuk mengukir cerita baru bersamanya... sesuatu yang bisa amat menyentuh jika disampaikan dengan cara lain. Ketika fajar menjelang, Demeter telah terbaring sendiri di ranjang, mencari tahu mengapa jantungnya tidak lelah berdegup sedemikian kencang. Gelegak emosi yang menerjang terus-terusan akhirnya menghanyutkan Demeter dalam tidur tanpa mimpi—dan sejak itu, Demeter tidak lagi memandang Zeus dengan cara yang sama. Antara benci dan cinta. Entahlah. Yang pasti, Poseidon tidak lagi menempati singgasana lamanya dalam hati Demeter.

Rahasia kotor yang Demeter pendam rapi-rapi ujungnya terendus oleh Hera. Sesuai dugaan, hubungannya dengan Zeus memicu murka Hera dan kegemparan Olympus, walau cepat juga kekacauan itu diredam oleh sang raja. Ketenangan di luar tentunya berbeda dengan di dalam; debat panjang antara Zeus dan Hera masih berlanjut, menjebak Demeter di tengahnya, dan puncaknya adalah ketika putri Demeter (dari Zeus) lahir.

 _"Seperti diriku yang teraniaya ini,_ kakakku _Demeter, nantinya anak gadismu akan teraduk dalam siksa kegelapan!"_

Ngilu.

Kutukan Hera seketika memutus tali-tali persaudarian yang dijalin Demeter sekian lama. Demeter ingat menahan tangan Zeus dari mendaratkan tamparan ke wajah Hera, berusaha mempertahankan tali terakhir yang menghubungkannya dengan adik perempuan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu, namun bukannya mereda, Hera malah kian meradang. Amuk dan tangis wanita sesetia Hera lebih melukai Demeter daripada musim gugur berkepanjangan... maka Demeter mengesampingkan pembelaan Zeus dan dengan rela hati menjauhkan diri dari ruang tahta terhormat Olympus. Ruangan Demeter dipindahkan ke bagian paling belakang istana, mencegahnya bertatap muka sering-sering dengan Zeus maupun Hera.

Dimulai dari peristiwa itulah, musim semi tak pernah lagi menyambangi jiwa sang dewi kesuburan kecuali beberapa kali—tatkala pandangnya terkunci dengan sepasang manik bening bayi dalam buaiannya.

 _Putriku, Kore,_ batin Demeter seraya menciumi wajah anak yang dihargainya lebih dari nyawa, _andai suatu saat kau sungguh-sungguh tertelan kegelapan—di mana pun dan bagaimanapun bentuknya—ingatlah untuk selalu menciptakan cahayamu sendiri._

Bunga di vas Demeter sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna.

 _Mencintalah seperti Ibu mencintaimu sekarang, maka kau akan menemukan cahayamu, Kasihku._

* * *

Esok paginya, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dari celah jendela Demeter, menerbangkan satu mahkota bunga hitam ke kening Kore, si putri cilik—dan mahkota bunga tersebut berubah putih bersih, terang ditimpa sinar mentari.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
